Rock Me
by BlackWidow101
Summary: "He had showing-off to do, and he wasn't going to let AJ stop that from happening. As his music began to play, and as he strutted onto the entrance way, he couldn't help but think that he was lying to himself. AJ was going to inhabit his mind no matter how hard he tried." An AJ/Dolph song-fic based of the song "Rock Me" by One Direction. One-shot.


**I'm Punklee for life, but this had to be done. I got a PM that said noone cannot copy and paste song lyrics you didn't write into a story, so I'm reposting it. If you I will use ring names for the most part. Enjoy, and I'll see you at the bottom! :)**

* * *

It was so long ago. Dolph shouldn't have remembered it. Then again, how could he forget? It was the best time that he ever had with a girl. Which says a lot considering the fact that said girl was a tiny super-nerd. She wasn't necessarily his type at all. Yet when he was with her, he always got this warm fuzzy feeling in the pit of his stomach. The time that they spent together was purely amazing.

And of course he had to ruin it.

He got scared-_real scared_. The relationship between Dolph Ziggler and AJ Lee became more serious as the days went on. It started off with lunch at fast food joints, but quickly evolved into dinner dates and became something so positively real. Dolph never had a relationship like that before. It was scary to him.

So he left. Right after their first time, he broke it off. He knew how it made him seem, but he thought it was for the best. He thought that he didn't want to marry AJ and have children with AJ. He thought that there couldn't possibly be a future with AJ.

He thought wrong.

* * *

He found himself thinking about AJ a lot after the breakup. He found himself thinking of her soft, long brown hair, her chocolate orbs, and her sweet personality. Dolph had been with tons of girls, but none had left a lasting impression quite like AJ. But of course, he ruined that for himself. One good thing strolled into his life and he shoved it away.

That was years ago. Now, Dolph sat in the locker room, wrapping his wrists. He had the biggest match of his career tonight-a ladder match against John Cena for Dolph's Money in the Bank briefcase. He should've been happy, excited. And he was-just not as much as she should be. Why?

Because AJ was going to be involved.

He shouldn't have been all that upset about it. But of course, he was. AJ was involved with this entire storyline by being Cena's lover of sorts. It sickened him to watch her kiss Cena the way she did-with such passion and care-because once upon a time he used to kiss AJ like that. Once upon a time, AJ and Dolph were that happy together. But they say that all good things must come to an end.

But Dolph didn't want it to end.

And it was worse in the fact that after TLC, Dolph and AJ were going to begin dating in storyline. They were going to have to kiss and act all lovey-dovey with each other even though in real life, Dolph yearned for that passion in reality and AJ possibly hated his guts.

_Snap out of it Nemeth_, Dolph told himself. Releasing a sigh, he left the locker room and walked towards the curtain. He had showing-off to do, and he wasn't going to let AJ stop that from happening. As his music began to play, and as he strutted onto the entrance way, he couldn't help but think that he was lying to himself. AJ was going to inhabit his mind no matter how hard he tried.

* * *

The match itself was hell. Ladders aren't toys, and no matter what people say, wrestling is quite real-he had the gash on his leg to prove it. He actually didn't think of AJ too much during the match. He was just determined to put on a good show.

Then Vickie Guerrero ran out with a chair. He was able to see her wait for Cena to get up so she could nail him, but the crowd lit up and that was when he saw her. AJ raced down the ramp with a purpose and started to do John Cena's comeback sequence. Shoulder block, shoulder block. She finished it off with a Five-Knuckle Shuffle. Cena set up the ladder and began to climb as AJ skipped around it. But second pass, she stopped next to the ladder, just as John was halfway up, and she pushed with all her might. Down went the ladder and Cena, who hit the ropes and Dolph caught him with a superkick.

And then they locked eyes.

It wasn't for long, but Dolph's blue eyes caught AJ's brown ones. They stared for a moment, and Dolph got that warm feeling again. _Stop it. Stop it. Stop it! _he kept screaming at himself mentally. But it only got worse as AJ smiled. It was fake, insincere. Yet the moment when she flashed those pearly whites and skipped away, something inside him told Dolph to fight. Fight for her.

Dolph quickly set up the ladder again and climbed, grabbing his briefcase and celebrating. Everything had went as planned, yet everything had failed as well. Dolph Ziggler was supposed to fight the battle and win. But instead, it seemed as if Nick Nemeth was fighting the battle and losing.

* * *

All Dolph wanted-all Dolph _needed _was one more chance.

But he didn't want to get it like this.

It was probably going the worse thing Dolph had ever been subjected to-kissing her real life ex-girlfriend whom he still had feeling for to begin an on-screen romance between the two.

He should've been elated. He always yearned for AJ's kiss again. But it was for the cameras. It would mean nothing at the end of the day.

And that one fact was the thing that constantly kept Dolph up at night.

Here it was, the moment of truth. The time that he actually was waiting for. The kiss scene. He let AJ jump on him, wrapping her legs around Dolph's waist. They caught each other's eyes again before AJ dove in, giving Dolph the one thing he wanted so much and needed so badly-a kiss.

It felt like everything he had dreamed about and more. All the noises surrounding him-Vickie's screaming, the crowd's cheering(and jeering)-was drowned out and his full focus was on AJ's lips.

_Forget kayfabe_, Dolph thought, getting lost in his lips. He wrapped his arms around her petite frame as AJ alternated between wrapping her arms around his neck and clutching his face and pulling closer.

Dolph was positive that AJ was feeling the same way as well-getting yet another warm fuzzy feeling. But this time, the feeling was everywhere-spreading through his body as her tongue played with his. He wanted this to last forever.

But, as stated before, all good things come to an end eventually. Although this phrase wouldn't do the said "good thing" justice. It was more like all absolutely amazing things must come to an end.

She jumped down instantly after the kiss, smiling. _It's fake_, he thought, _It was just for the cameras. _But he saw the twinkle in those doe eyes of hers, and he couldn't help but believe that _that _was unmistakably real.

Dolph Ziggler went backstage to find AJ Lee. But Nick Nemeth went backstage to find April Mendez.

* * *

He could never find her. Sure, they had segments after that kiss, but backstage AJ seemed to just disappeared. Dolph laid in his hotel bed, his arm over his head as he stared up at the ceiling. They needed to address this. They needed to talk about everything before this on-screen relationship truly began.

So up he was, searching for AJ. He found her hotel room, getting her room number from her best friend Kaitlyn. He knocked softly, and she opened the door. She wore a tight shirt and short pajama pants. His breath caught a bit even though he had seen her in less. "Nick," she said simply.

"April," was Dolph's response, "May I come in?" AJ nodded, moving aside so Dolph could come in. He sat on the bed, watching AJ close the door and sit next to him. "We need to talk."

"I know," said AJ, her voice low with disappointment, "Do you know how I felt when you left me? When you abandoned me? I felt so used, _betrayed_. I thought...I thought you didn't love me."

"No," said Dolph, "I didn't mean to make you feel like that. I just got scared about how serious our relationship was becoming. I was never in anything serious before, and when I was with you I knew you were it. I just..."

"Blew it?" finished AJ. Dolph nodded. "I understand. You made a mistake."

"And I really want to right that wrong," said Dolph, staring into AJ's eyes.

"So, you're saying that you wanna...try again?" asked AJ. Dolph nodded. His eyes pleaded with her to agree, to let them start over. She barely got out, "okay" before Dolph's lips were on hers. They were soft and gentle, unlike earlier. However, as the seconds ticked on, his lips became more powerful and forceful. It was as if Dolph had gotten a drop of wine and needed the entire bottle.

And he definitely got the whole bottle.

He stood up, AJ's legs wrapped around his waist again. He gently placed her on the bed. They both knew where this was going. And they both knew that it was wrong. But yet, as the hours passed and as the seconds ticked away, it just felt so right. It was an amazing feeling, waking up in Dolph's arms. They smiled at each other. "Well?" Dolph said finally, his voice husky from all the words he had whispered in her ear.

"You're not too athletic for me," AJ responded with a giggle.

* * *

**Well, finished! Smut is totally not my thing, so you're gonna have to live with this for now. I don't know what happened-I just ship them now. And to think, all it took was seven months to get used to it.**

**And just a note, I want to write other things so I can get my name around, and satisfy shippers everywhere. Hope that explains why I write Punklee, Zigglee, Zigglyn and Kaitlmus. :P I also have other couples planned out, as well as another completed song-fic featuring Zigglee. I may post it tomorrow if you guys like this well enough. Drop a review on me please-your feedback is much appreciated. c:**

**BlackWidow101**


End file.
